Software maintenance may include modifying a software program to correct defects and/or improve performance, typically after the software program has been deployed into a production environment. A developer tasked with software maintenance may perform regression testing, which may refer to testing to ensure that modifications to the software program do not adversely affect any existing functionalities of the software program. Regression testing may rely on a test suite adapted for pre-deployment testing of the software program. As such, the test suite may include test cases covering every functionality of the software program. But performing regression testing by running the full test suite may consume an unnecessarily large amount of time and computing resources.